


On the Way Home

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Hotels, M/M, Romance, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame visits Jin in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** On the Way Home  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** Romance  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit
> 
> For various reasons, I owe Matchy fic, and since the part of my brain that deals with Akame fic appears to be on hiatus, she suggested I appropriate a prompt from her [prompt post](http://matchynishi.livejournal.com/73710.html). I fancied one from Moni, which happened to be [this picture of Jin](http://i346.photobucket.com/albums/p430/rebecroberts/jinpromptpic.jpg).

It's not the first time they've met in New York, flying in from different cities - different countries, even - but last time, they'd had their own rooms. No one had wanted to risk sharing with Jin.

This time it's different. This time, Jin gets there first and he's already booked them a twin room, because a double would raise suspicion and the last thing he needs is a scandal when he's trying to make it in America. Kame's not sure how much of a scandal it would be in New York, of all places, but if it ever got back to Japan they'd be finished and they both know it.

He finds Jin waiting for him when he arrives. Kame's tired, jet-lagged, and carrying a heavy bag full of surprises from home, but the moment he walks through the door he shrugs it all off without a thought. They haven't seen each other for four long months and "a sight for sore eyes" doesn't even begin to cover it.

Jin's perched on the end of one of the beds, doesn't move when Kame shuts the door, slides the keycard into the back pocket of his jeans and drops his bag on the thick, plush carpet without a care for the contents. Unpacking can wait. Jin's obviously just out of the shower, skin bare beneath the white bathrobe, dark hair damp and ready for Kame to fingercomb through the tangles. It's a tempting picture for someone who's just spent more than half a day on a plane.

"I've only got two days," Kame says. He has to establish that first, before they lose track of time and he ends up missing his return flight. It's easy to lose time around Jin because every second lasts an eternity, yet passes in an instant. "I have to get back for filming on Friday."

"I guess there's no way you'd be able to stay for the show, huh?"

It's not disappointment in Jin's voice so much as resignation. Even when working abroad they have to follow the rules, and Kame can't be seen at Jin's solo shows. Sometimes Kame thinks about sneaking in, heavily disguised, posing as a foreign tourist, but the difference in their schedules won't allow it and Koki has promised to help him look for fancams on the Internet anyway.

Besides, Jin's promised him a private performance later, one the fans will never get to see.

"I'd like to, but..." Kame shrugs. "Work."

"Work," Jin says with a derisive snort. "Don't you have about a million days of holiday due to you?"

"At least."

"And when do you plan on taking those?"

"Maybe when I'm dead?"

Jin grimaces. "I don't do dead guys, even if they bring me bags full of presents." He looks pointedly at Kame's abandoned luggage.

Having watched Jin bloom over the years from a promising bud to a heartbreaking rose, Kame's fairly sure that not even the dead would be able to ignore him. And as for a living, breathing, healthy young man? Not a chance.

"I'm not in my grave yet."

"Prove it to me?"

Kame drops down next to Jin on the bed, making no move to touch him yet. He'd thought about it on the plane, how their reunion would go, if all that time working in America would've changed Jin into someone Kame no longer recognised. The surface always changes. Jin picks up new American slang that Kame's only heard in movies, and he finds himself a new favourite hoodie to wear for months on end. He's made new friends, he's written new songs.

But underneath the latest layers, the same old core remains - Kame can tell by the delight in Jin's crooked smile. Warm, shining eyes say all the things that Jin will never say aloud, things about missing and loving and needing, because with a decade of friendship behind them they know each other far too well to require verbal communication for every little thing. In any case, they've found that trying to say anything remotely sappy to each other sets them both laughing. It's embarrassing enough trying to do it on television with girls - trying it with a guy is ten times more awkward, and largely unnecessary.

"I saw some of the photos from LA," Kame says, catching one end of the bathrobe's belt. "Since when did you swap chests with Yamapi?"

Jin puffs out the aforementioned body part proudly. "My apartment was right down the street from a gym. Gotta be in shape for all that dancing."

"Looks like the work paid off." Kame gives the belt a playful tug. The loose knot begins to dissolve. "I watched some of the news coverage too."

There are few things Jin hates more than seeing himself on TV and Kame knows it, but he likes the way the mere mention makes Jin squirm. If he squirms too much, though, the belt will come undone altogether and after all those hours on the plane, Kame desperately feels the need for a shower first. (A long, hot bubble bath would be better, but they don't have that kind of time.) He's travel-soiled and sticky from the heat outside; Jin is cool and clean and fresh - he's even remembered to shave - and Kame's not of a mind to sully him. Not like this.

"Did you have to watch?" Jin mutters.

"Of course." Kame gives him an encouraging grin. "You're making Johnnys history...and you're living out your dream. I'd say that's worth watching."

When Jin looks down, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Kame changes the subject.

"Please tell me you booked us a room with a decent shower."

Jin slides his hand up his neck to run through damp, tousled curls. "Worked fine for me. Go try it out; I'll wait."

Kame tugs the belt again and smirks as the robe starts to slip down over Jin's tanned shoulders. "You know you're no good at waiting."

Suggestive banter sets them back down in the middle of comfortable territory, which means Jin's response might just as well have been scripted.

"You got any better ideas?" he says.

"Always."

Kame rises from the bed, quickly steps in front of Jin before he can do the same. He pushes the bathrobe the rest of the way down Jin's arms, tugs the sleeves all the way off so that when he next stands, he'll shed the robe altogether. It won't be needed for a while.

Jin looks up, locks eyes with Kame as their fingers find each other blind. They'll never miss when they're together.

"Join me," Kame says, pulling Jin to his feet. Jin's already moving to meet him, smile widening by the second.

New York's a long way from Tokyo and an anonymous hotel room is a far cry from the warmth of a lived-in apartment, but tonight, Jin's home has come to him.


End file.
